Dawn (book)/Chapter 5
Chapter description :The chapter starts with Mistyfoot calling out to Sasha. Leafpaw peers out and wonders about Sasha and the gossip she's heard about her. Leafpaw spots Sasha's tawny pelt in the Twoleg cage, and Cody advises her to let Sasha recover. Sasha revokes this and speaks of her purpose in the forest. After finding out she wants to visit Hawkfrost and Mothwing, her kits, Leafpaw elaborates on where Mothwing was. :Leafpaw tells Sasha that Mothwing was now a medicine cat apprentice, but decides not to speak to Sasha of her son, Hawkfrost. Leafpaw is confused as to why Sasha would be so worried about the kits she gave up. Cody is confused as to why Sasha isn't a Clan cat, and Sasha is furious that they called her a rogue. :Sasha points out that she inferred Cody was a kittypet, and Mistyfoot tells Sasha that the den is mostly comprised of rogues except for the few Clan cats: Mistyfoot, Leafpaw, Gorsetail, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. They explain to Sasha that they haven't found a way out, with Leafpaw saying StarClan hasn't helped them. Sasha sneers that she couldn't believe Clan cats still believed in that "nonsense" before asking Leafpaw to pray for them. :After sunhigh, a Twoleg arrives, giving the cats all food. Cody begins to cuddle up to the Twoleg with Leafpaw remarking that what Cody was doing won't help. Below them, Leafpaw hears a screech coming from Coal's cage. She looks down to see Coal scratching the Twoleg, making the Twoleg bleed. The Twoleg then injures Coal, leaving him there to bleed. :Leafpaw asks Coal where he is hurt and he replies that he cut his leg. Leafpaw asks any cat if they can see cobweb and Gorsetail replies that he can see some. Gorsetail manages to grab some cobweb and bring it up to Leafpaw's cage. Leafpaw hands the cobweb to Cody, telling her to pass it on to Coal. A rogue then calls down from below Coal's cage, saying that there's a lot of blood and Coal's badly hurt. Coal says shakily that he won't stop bleeding. :Leafpaw instructs Coal to hold the cobweb to the wound. Coal worries because the cobweb is already soaked in blood but Leafpaw tells him to hold it there longer. Later, Coal says that the bleeding's stopped and Leafpaw is thankful that she could be helpful. She tries to keep her strength up by eating the Twoleg pellets, saying they are disgusting. :All the cats come to the conclusion that the Twolegs want to get rid of them. Leafpaw thinks that it is pointless to dream for StarClan because they could not help them. Leafpaw comes up with an idea, asking all the cats if they can reach their paws outside of their cages and undo the latch. None of them can, and Sasha tells them all that they're wasting their time. Leafpaw refuses to give up hope, beginning to claw at the lock attached to her cage. Characters Major }} Minor *Cody *Mistyfoot *Coal *Brightheart *Cloudtail *Gorsetail }} Mentioned *Mothwing }} Notes and references nl:Dageraad/Hoofdstuk 5de:Morgenröte/Kapitel 5 Category:Dawn Category:Chapter subpages Category:The New Prophecy arc